Alptraeume
by jikan fuan
Summary: vampire-the masquerade short story - berlin 2001


Alpträume  
  
März 2001  
  
Sanft spiegelte sich das Mondlicht auf den glatten Bohlen der kleinen Altbauwohnung, tanzte am Rand eines umgeworfenen Glases und glitt über die unruhige Gestalt des Schläfers, der sich auf der durchgelegenen Matratze eines alten, gußeisernen Bettes herumwarf.   
  
Der Hieb hatte ihm die Seite durchstoßen, ein Faden nachglühenden Schmerzes wand sich durch seinen Leib, während die Wunde schon wieder heilte. Er starrte in die Augen seines Gegenübers, in denen er nie so viel hämisches Vergnügen gesehen hatte wie jetzt. Mehr als der Stoß verletzte ihn dieser Blick, ließ ihn zurückzucken und sich krümmen, als der nächste Hieb seinen unsicher hochgerissenen Degen traf.   
  
Neben dem Schläfer setzte sich nun ein anderer schlaftrunken auf, murmelte etwas vor sich hin und stieß den anderen an, um ihn zu wecken. Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen gab er es auf und rollte sich wieder in die Decke.   
  
Eine Stimme schrie die ganze Zeit Fragen, hilflose, schmerzliche Fragen, die er als seine eigenen erkannte. Er stolperte zurück unter der Attacke seines Gegners und wurde wieder nach vorn gerissen, als sich sein Degen in dessen Brust bohrte. Doch seine Augen waren immer auf die des Anderen gerichtet, in die nun Unglauben und Anklage stiegen. Die fremde Stimme schrie ein letztes Mal, als der Blick erlosch, seinen eigenen Schmerz heraus...  
  
"Hör auf! Sei still! Mir platzt das Trommelfell! Hör endlich auf!" Der Junge, der sich Andreas nannte, hatte sich an die Wand gepresst und hielt die Hände gegen seine Ohren. Kerzengerade saß sein Bettgenosse da und schien langsam zu merken, daß er nicht mehr träumte. Und hörte auf zu schreien.  
Langsam, wie jemand, der auf Glasscherben geht, schlug er die Decke zurück und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Dann saß er einfach nur da, das Gesicht in den Händen, die Schultern regungslos.   
  
Der Junge, der sich Andreas nannte, hatte ihn am Abend vorher getroffen, als er in seiner Stammkneipe saß und auf den nächsten Kunden wartete. Er hatte ihn angesprochen in seiner üblich verspielten Art, weil dieser hier aussah wie einer, der einsam war und Ablenkung brauchte. Und die hatte er ja wohl auch bekommen, obwohl der Junge sich erst noch eine Nase Koks ziehen mußte (er hatte es dem anderen auch angeboten, aber der hatte nur gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt). Der andere hatte dabei zugesehen, geduldig, bis er voll drauf war und lachte und anfing, kokett zu werden. Jetzt erinnerte sich der Junge an die Küsse der letzten Nacht und wie er sich gewundert hatte, daß einer wie dieser solche Jungen wie ihn brauchte.  
  
Zögernd streckte der Junge seine Hand nach dem Sitzenden aus, und legte sie ihm auf die Schulter. "Johann...?" Die Schulter fing an zu zittern. "Johann, es ist okay. Es war nur ein..." "Verschwinde." Das war kein Befehl gewesen, mehr eine Feststellung. "Aber ich..." Der andere sah auf. Der Junge fuhr zurück, als er die mühsam unterdrückte Wut in den Augen sah und bekam fast Angst. "Ich habe gesagt: verschwinde!" Jetzt wurde der Junge auch wütend. "Okay, du Macho, aber du schuldest mir 500 für die Nacht!" Wortlos stand der andere auf und nahm fünf Scheine aus seinem Portemonnaie, stopfte sie in die Tasche von der Jeans des Jungen, die dann mitsamt den anderen Kleidungsstücken, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen, vor dem Jungen aufs Bett warf. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf die Bettkante und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Nach ein paar langen Momenten des Schweigens stieg der Junge aus dem Bett und fing an, sich anzuziehen. "Ich dachte, du wärst besser als die anderen Scheißer," stieß er aus zusammengeschnürter Kehle heraus, "aber du bist genauso wie sie! Behandelst mich wie Dreck, dabei bist du das dreckige Schwein. Daran ändern auch deine schönen Worte nichts." Seine Stimme wurde von dem T-Shirt gedämpft, das er sich über den Kopf zog. "Hättest mich auch gleich gestern vor die Tür setzen können, viel hab' ich eh' nicht geschlafen. So..." er knöpfte den letzten Knopf seiner Jeans zu und starrte den anderen herausfordernd an "und was kommt jetzt? Kein ‚Auf Wiedersehen' oder ‚es war schön mit dir'?" Als der andere sich nicht regte, drehte sich der Junge zur Tür. "Na, dann gute Nacht, Johann." Den Namen spuckte er aus wie etwas widerwärtiges, als er sich an der Kehle gepackt fühlte und schneller als er denken konnte gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte er, zu atmen, aber die Hand an seinem Hals war wie eine Stahlklammer; und seine schwachen Tritte ließen den anderen nicht einmal wanken. Der Junge sah seinen Tod in den Augen, die in dem haßverzerrten Gesicht nichts menschliches mehr widerspiegelten: nur die wilde Lust, zu töten. Dann, unvermittelt, wurde er losgelassen und rang am Boden kauernd nach Luft. Schritte entfernten sich, blieben stehen.   
Als der Junge aufblickte, sah er den anderen am Fenster. "Nenn' mich nicht Johann. Und jetzt hau' ab."  
  
Der Mann am Fenster hörte den Jungen wegrennen, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. Er starrte auf seine Hände, an denen Blut war, das nur er sah. Und fing an zu lachen, wild und verzweifelt. Hinter dem Wachen lauerte der Alptraum darauf, daß er das nächste Mal seine Augen schließen würde. 


End file.
